


2019 Comment Fic_February

by lil_1337



Category: Boondock Saints, Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies), Gundam Wing, Letterkenny, Lucifer - Fandom, Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Drabbles and short fics written for the Live Journal community Comment Fics which can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com





	1. (Saiyuki) - People Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Saiyuki, any characters, what’s at stake  
> Theme: 25 words

Sanzo just wanted to stop the goddam demons. If he saved the world, not that it deserved it, then he could probably live with that.


	2. (Gundam Wing) Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gundam Wing, any character(s), joyride in the pink Cadillac  
> Characters/Pairing: Relena + Wufei  
> Theme: 25 words

Wufei was terrified the first time he let Relena drive until he realized how exhilarating it was to let someone else be completely in control.


	3. (Letterkenny) What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Letterkenny, Wayne/Daryl, Flowers  
> Theme: 25 words

Flowers were a no go after their first fight and Wayne was pretty sure that candy would be thrown at him. So beer it was.


	4. (Gundam Wing)  All Beach, No Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Author’s Choice, any character(s), seeing the ocean for the first time  
> Fandom: Gundam Wing   
> Character/Pairing: Quatre

L5 was a desert by design. Miles and miles of endless sand dunes like the area on Earth that Quatre's people had lived on before the advent of space colonies. Sand he was used to, but water. That was something completely different. The shades of blue and green that shifted and shimmered in the sunlight and a sound that was so foreign to his ears his brain wasn't quite sure how to process it. That sight alone would have been worth the trip to Earth.


	5. (Lucifer) One of These Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lucifer (TV), Lucifer+/Chloe Decker, if she hears that smug tone in his voice one more time…

She's going to punch him, seriously. Just haul off and sock him right in his smug mouth. Maybe that would shut him for a second. At least shock him enough to drop that 'I am so wise and you are just a child in the world' tone that grated on her nerves like nails on an endless chalkboard. Most of the time she can shake off her annoyance and let it go, but today has been a day of things that have hit on a raw nerve and she's over it. Over the smug tone, the everything is about me attitude, and above all, the deeply mistaken idea that they are equals in the world of police work. Even if he was the goddamn devil, not that Chloe believed it, he had a long way to go before he could match her skills in the art of detection.


	6. (Saiyuki) Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Saiyuki, Genjo Sanzo, untouchable  
> Characters/Pairing: Sanzo + Gojyo

It had been two days and Gojyo wanted a smoke more than life itself. He'd lost his last full pack in the river they'd had to ford a couple of days ago and had managed to make the few loose ones he'd been able to rescue stretch for a while, but now he was out and there was not a sign of civilization anywhere. 

There was however Sanzo within arms reach, smoking a cigarette as if he had no clue about Gojyo's pain. But Gojyo knew better. That damn priest was aware of everything all the time. He had to know the smoke was drifting on the breeze directly towards Gojyo driving him crazy with the smell of tobacco. 

It was all he could do to keep his hands still instead of snatching the pack away like they were longing to do. He didn't have that much of a death wish. At least not yet.


	7. (Gundam Wing) Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gundam Wing, any character(s), hostile  
> Characters/Pairing: Duo +Trowa

The warehouse had been checked and determined to be clear of hostiles, but Trowa went in low, straining his ears for any sound that might indicate there was someone in residence besides himself. Behind him, Duo stood silently, trusting that Trowa would not walk them into a trap.


	8. (Boondock Saints) In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Boondock Saints, Connor MacManus+Murphy MacManus, peace

All their lives the MacManus boys had been known violence. For the moment they were pushed out into the world there had been guns and explosions in the night. As they grew they started to understand the reasons and the risks. With time, they joined in, first by keeping secrets and later as active participants. 

When the decision was made that they would go to America Connor had offered up a prayer that for once he and his brother might find safety and for once, a modicum of peace. And for a single moment they almost did.


	9. (Strachey Mysteries) Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, Any/Any, Oversleep  
> Fandom: Donald Strachey Mysteries   
> Characters/Pairing: Donald/Timmy

Donald work with a start, disoriented. It took him a minute to realize that the sense of strangeness came from the fact that Timmy was still in bed next to him despite that the sun was well over the horizon.

"Timmy, it's late. You overslept." 

Without opening his eyes Timmy burrowed deeper into the covers and wrapped his legs over Donald's. "'s Saturday." 

Donald frowned, counted days once and then again before shrugging mentally before snuggling next to his softly snoring husband and went back to sleep.


	10. (Strachey Mysteries)  Doggie In The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Strachey Mysteries, Donald Strachey/Timothy Callahan, one of a kind.

They had been together for several years, long enough to know that this was forever, before deciding it was time to bring a furry baby into the family. They spent a lot of time talking about breeds, wants, and deal breakers until they finally had list of four they were both in agreement on. 

Then began the calls to the breeders to set up appointments followed by weekends full of puppy kisses and cuddles, but almost a month later Donald and Timmy had seen so many adorable puppies that would make wonderful pets and yet none of them had stolen their hearts. 

It was, as these things often are, happenstance that finally led them to a small, run down, parking lot and a small boy with box that said free puppies. There was only one left. And despite having not been chosen like his siblings he sat, legs curled over the side with his tongue hanging out as if he was laughing at world around him. 

They looked at each other, at the puppy, then back at each other and that was it. It didn't matter that Timmy had been firmly against a white animal or that Donald wanted a larger dog. 

This was their dog, the one they had waited for and that was all they needed to know.


	11. (Boondock Saints)) Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Boondock Saints, Connor MacManus+Murphy MacManus, it happened one night

Life changes in the blink of an eye. It doesn't always seem that way. Some times it seems like you are working up to it for years, but that is just lead up, the change itself comes and goes in the beat of heart. In the time takes to pull a trigger, in flash of a decision made, though not consciously.

Once that change happens you can never go back, not to holding hands innocently, or to being someone who has never taken a life. To someone who has never been on the run or know a life of furtive despair. 

Good or bad, change is forever. It becomes part of who you are and the life you live. It is the only constant in a world that never slows down, not for a minute. Not for me, or you, or two scared Irish boys whose lives will never again be the same.


	12. (Stranger Things) Find Your Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stranger Things, Eleven, power and responsibility  
> Theme: 3 sentences

Fill: Stranger Things - Eleven - Find Your Power 

With great power comes great responsibility or so they say, though no one took the time to teach these words of wisdom to Eleven. Instead, she learned, that power came with ability to hurt and torture those smaller and more vulnerable than yourself. Luckily for the world, she also taught herself that power meant she could protect her friends and redeem herself.


	13. (Lucifer)  Go Get ‘Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lucifer (TV), Mazikeen, thrill of the chase  
> Theme: 3 sentences

Mazikeen loves being a bounty hunter, it fulfills all of her needs. The one do something besides be Lucifer’s lapdog and clean up committee and the one that is hardwired into her very being. The endless, relentless need to hunt down the damned and bring them to justice.


	14. (Shadowhunters) World Weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shadowhunters, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, refreshing  
> Theme: 3 sentences

Magnus had been bored for so long. Bored, disinterested, and emotionally shut down to the point where he had ceased to care about pretty much everything, but cynical self indulgence. Then met Alec and against his better judgement everything changed.


	15. (MCU)  Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MCU, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, I can explain  
> Theme: 3 sentences

“It’s not what you think, plus I can explain.” 

A raised hand and a slow shake of head indicate that Phil really doesn’t want to know why Clint is dressed in ripped purple tights and a t-shirt that says, “My dog can beat up your honor student”. With a sigh he rubs his forehead and points at his still closed door, how is it only 8am on a Monday?


	16. (High School Musical) Status Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:High School Musical, Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, coming out  
> Theme: 3 sentences

Ryan never had to come out because he came out of womb with a flourish that insured everyone would know he was gayer than spring time and all those other tired cliches. For Chad it was a little bit more a surprise to his friends and family, but they loved him enough, and he charmed the world enough, that for the most part it was just another blip in the weird world of East High. When they came out as a couple though, People lost their minds; jocks and drama kids dating, again, it was another, staggering blow to the status quo and it was about to go down for the count.


End file.
